Akatsuki Chicks & Guys
by RandomAnimeLoverGirl
Summary: My friends and I meet the Akatsuki! Can it get any more complicated? Raded T for teen for Shad's swearing
1. I wish

Mdog: Are you ready to rock!

Itachi: No.

Mdog: To bad! Do the disclaimer or else!

Itachi: Or else what?

Mdog: This! flashes embarrassing pictures of Itachi

Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! All right, all right, I'll do the exclaimer!

Itachi: Mdog does does not own Naruto. If she did, God help us all…

Mdog:…Thanks…

Mdog's House

Our hero's Mdog, Freeglader, Shad, Maddie, and Raven (not the one from Teen Titans) are watching their favorite show of all time-Naruto.

After watching two straight hours of Naruto on Mdog's tivo, they decide to raid the fridge and cabinets.

"Man," Shad said munching on a BBQ chip, "I wish all of us were in the Naruto world."

In a blinding flash, we were all transported in a very dark and expensive forest.

"Ow…"Mdog groaned. Man, what a drop. Okay, were are we?

"I believe were lost in a very dark and expensive forest," Shad said.

-POW-

"Ow!" Shad exclaimed. "That hurt!" ( For those who don't know what happened, Mdog hit Shad on the head)

"Was it supposed to tickle?" Maddie sneered.

"Oh shut up!" Shad yelled.

"Well what do we do now?" Freeglader quietly asked. "We can't just stand around here doing nothing."

"Good point, agreed Raven. "We should look for a town or somebody."

"Hi there," Sasori said jumping from the tree.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"Ah!" Freeglader screeched. "SASORI! MY LOVE!

"Oh, s," Sasori squeaked.

And with a mighty leap, Freeglader pounced on her innocent prey-Sasori.

"Hey you," a deep voice spoke. "Girl, yes you, get off of our teammate."

"Make me," Freeglader taunted while holding out her tongue.

"Grr," the voice growled. "Fine then I'll get him myself."

Then from out of the shadows was Itachi followed by Kisame, Deidara, and Zetzu.

"That will not stop us," Shad boldly replied. "Because we are the nights who say 'believe it!'"

But Mdog, Maddie, and Raven took one giant step away from her. All except Freeglader wasn't paying any attention since she was smothering him with bone crushing love. (Mdog :Poor, poor Sasori.)

"Very well," Itachi sighed. Capture them!"

The girls had a face like this: o.0 and ran into different part of the forest, screaming all the way.

Mdog P.O.V.

After Itachi the bastard said, "Capture them!" I ran there was no tomorrow. Unlike the others, this black sister doesn't want to get caught by no Akatsuki. I hid in the hollow space inside of the tree. I spot a pair of ninja shoes. But the feet are BLUE. Oh, crap.

End of Mdog P.O.V.

Shad P.O.V.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

End of Shad P.O.V.

Maddie & Raven P.O.V.

"Damn that Itachi!" They both growled while running.

End Maddie & Raven P.O.V.

Meanwhile

"Alright," Itachi crocked. "Find those girls…they might be useful to us."

"Not the one hugging me to death!" Sasori screeched.

"He he," Deidara cackled. "Aw, light up Sasori, you know you like her. Yeah."

"NO.I.DO.NOT.!" Sasori breathed.

"And sooner or later," Deidara continued," you'll have a doll dressed up like her and playing with her everyday. Yeah."

"You sicken me," Sasori seethed.

"I know," Deidara squealed. "Isn't great!"

End of first chapter

Mdog: Read and Review!

Itachi: Or else!


	2. Captured

Mdog: Hello! Here is my second chapter ! Itachi you know what to do!

Itachi: Right. Mdog does not own Naruto.

Mdog: And?

Itachi: **sigh** Mdog is so mighty and powerful

Mdog:grinning And you know this!

Itachi: Whatever.

"" talking

'' thinking

Mdog P.O.V.

'The. Ninja. Feet. Are. Blue! Okay, this must be kisame's feet. But how do I out run hi-'

The tree sliced and came crashing down on it's self. I was fullty exposed to the rest of the forest and KISAME.

"What's up?" I asked causly.

But Kisame just grins at me glancing at my t-shirt that has a black gankster with writing below that says "Chillin' wit da homies" and baggy blue jeans. He also notices my husky cappicno skin.( I'm a little chubby so what.)

"Wanna take a picture?" I asked.

Kisame huffed and threw me over his shoulder.

"I don't want any trouble from you," Kisame gruffed.

"So far no bitting, scratching, kicking, and sceaming," I checked. "So far so good."

After a few minutes of Kisame carrying me around, we finally are at the same place we were before.

"I wonder where my friends are," I said sighing to myself.

"No matter," Kisame said interrupting my thoughts. "My team has already captured your friends."

"YAAAHHH!" Shad screams as she passes by us. She steps towards us and says, "Hi" and countinues screaming and running.

"So," I grinned showing my teeth, "You were saying?"

"Oh shut up!" Kisame growled.

Then a few moments after, Deidara, hair ruffled and sweating, pants, "Wherepant did gasp she wheeze go?"

We both both point to the out of reach Shad.

"Aw s," Deidara grumbles. "I don't have time for this. I have a hair appointment soon!"

Kisame and I sweatdrop as we see Deidara bounce away.

End of chapter 2

Mdog: Now remember folks, Read and Review!

Itachi: Or else we will sik rabid beaverweasles on you!

Mdog & Itahci: Bye!


	3. Sleeping?

Mdog: Welcome back my anime lovin' worshipers!

Itachi: …O…kay…

Mdog: Any who, on with fic!

Itachi: Mdog does not own Naruto or it's characters.

10 minutes later

"Well, well," Itachi mockingly smirked. "It's seem my team has captured you. Now, to our humble abode."

"You live in a fing cave!" Maddie yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi yelled back.

The humble abode

( Maddie: It's a cave damn it! Itachi: Shut up!)

"Okay, Itachi yawned, "I'm going to bed. Do what ever you want with the girls."

Kisame grabbed Mdog by the collar, Sasori hesently picked up Freeglader ( bridle style), Deidara dragged away a panicking Shad, Raven was walking after Zetzu, only to be tripped as she went into his room. And finally Maddie snuck into Itachi's room.

Kisame's Room

"You, girl," Kisame grunted.

"Hn?" Mdog sluggishly muttered.

Kisame's dark orbs softened as he gently picked up Mdog and laid her down on the futon.

5 minutes later

**SNORE**

"Oh hell no," Kisame sighed.

He ever so slowly turned to a snoring Mdog. Walking over to Mdog, he struck a wine cork into Mdog's mouth only to backfire at him at his forehead. Returning to his bed in defeat, he covered his face with a pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Sasori's Room

"So, uh…" Sasori stuttered. "W-well…I'm not sure where you'll sleep so…you can stay on my bed.

"Are you sure?" Freeglader asked. "You sure I can't-"

"Just sleep on the friggin' bed!" Sasori screeched.

"Fine!" Freeglader shouted back.

And with that, Freeglader laid down on the bed, her back facing Sasori. Sasori sighed and laid down on a futon.

'Yay! I'm on Sasori's bed!' Freeglader rejoiced in her head. 'I'M ON SASORI'S BED! I am the luckiest fangirl in the WORLD!'

Deidara's Room

NOOOO! Shad screamed. ANYTHING but THAT!

Deidara was grinning like a madman while approaching Shad with a …PINK BUNNY SUIT!

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Cackled Deidara. "This is your punishment for making me miss my hair appointment! Any last words?"

"Yeah, answered Shad. "See ya!" And with that she bolted out the door.

5 minutes later

"I.AM.GOING.TO.KILL.YOU." Shad gritted through her teeth.

"Hn. Whatever," Deidara chirped. "My revenge is complete…for now."

Low and behold in all of it's cotton candy colored, sugary pink goodness, droopy long rabbit ears block Shad's eyes as she tries to glare daggers at Deidara. Puffy white paws and back paws are bound together with rope to prevent poor Shad from hurting a triumphant Deidara.

"Good night Miss Huggles," Deidara sweetly called.

"I hate you," Shad seethed.

"I love you too," Deidara said calling out while closing his eyes.

Zetzu's Room

"You," Zetzu barked. "Sleep here."

Zetzu pointed to a futon on the ground.

"I do have a name you know, "Raven pouted.

Zetzu blinked slowly.

"I don't care," Zetzu replied.

Without any more arguments both Zetzu and Raven went to sleep.

Itachi's Room

( Itachi: It's about time! Mdog: Shut up!)

Ah yes. The mighty Itachi was deeply sleeping giving Maddie the advantage to take over him.( Not like that you pervs)

**Lights flip on**

"DAMN IT ITACHI!" Maddie screeched.

"WHAT!" Itachi screamed.

"Do you want me to fall and die!" Maddie shouted. "No wonder you're brother wants you dead!"

"…whatever," Itachi coolly said.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me old man!" Maddie argued.

"I'm not an old- what are you doing?"

Maddie was trying to smoothen out his wrinkles, which failed to work.

"Hn." Maddie groaned. "Mabye I can find some pins to hold your face together."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Itachi screamed.

"Geeze," Maddie sighed, "what a prick. Even I'm not that paranoid." "You know Itachi I have a good friend that can give you a biotoxion."

"Shut up," a pissed Itachi grumbled.

"And while were on that subject," Maddie continued, " I also have a friend who is an eye doctor and he could hook you up with lazer eye surgeon and-"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi hollered.

Itachi swung his hand at Maddie but luckily she ducked and-

**CHOMP**

"IT BIT ME!" Itachi screamed bloody murder.

"SHUT THE F UP!" Mdog and Kisame roared.

Hairstyles ruffled, eyes bloodshot, and veins about to pop, Mdog and Kisame demanded silence. Itachi and Maddie had faces like this: o.0 then laid down on the futons while Mdog turned off the lights, and Kisame slammed the door shut.

Mdog: Well that's the end of the third chapter. Don't worry the fourth is on its way!

Itachi: Don't forget to read and review!

Mdog and Itachi: See ya!


	4. Training! And Stupidity!

Mdog: Sorry for the long wait folks. My computer mouse was broken and I couldn't do anything on the computer.

Itachi: Don't forget to mention that your cable for the TV was out too.

Mdog:…yeah…and it still is.

Itachi: **gasp**! Shame on you!

Mdog: Oh, shut up. Enjoy chapter 4!

In the morning

Maddie snuck out of Itachi's room and into Kisame's. Maddie ever so slowly approached a sleeping Mdog and tapped her until Mdog lunged for Maddie's throat gripping it tightly.

"It. Better. Be. GOOD." Mdog stressed out.

"Food…" Maddie gasped out .

The hand slid away and Mdog's body made it's way to the bathroom. With a flush, rinse, brush and another rinse Mdog was slinking away from the bathroom. Mdog and Maddie made their way to Freeglader, and Raven only to see Shad waiting in the kitchen.

"Let's eat!" Shad cheered.

Everyone but Mdog splurged around finding food to eat. Mdog had grabbed eggs, milk, flour, sugar, cinnamon, bacon, and some other things. ( I can really cook if u didn't know)

" Hey Mdog," Maddie chirped, whatcha making?

Mdog just glared in response and continued cooking. Shad was half way done with her BBQ chips, Elizabeth gnawing on one of her ten Cadbury chocolate eggs, Freeglader nibbling on a chocolate- covered strawberries with the bowl by her side, Maddie going all the way with chocolate ice cream and a mountain full of shrimp cocktail, and Mdog was finished with breakfast for her self and six people.

"What the hell are you doing?" Itachi glared.

"H-How long have you guys been standing there?" Maddie questioned.

"Long enough." Itachi groaned.

"Hey!" Deidara shouted. "You're eating my shrimp cocktails!"

"What shrimp cocktails?" Maddie said as she stuffed the rest of the shrimp cocktails into her mouth.

The rest of the girls were whipping off crumbs, licking off traces of chocolate, stuffing certain chocolate eggs and Mdog was finishing up the table.

"AHH!" Maddie screamed. " HELP! HELP!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Deidara roared.

" **NEVER**!" Cried Maddie.

Deidara pounded his fists on his chest like bongo drums and lunged after his target. ( Mdog: That would be Maddie.)

**WHUMP**

"I hope you like pink", Deidara started. "Because-"

"I don't care about pink," Maddie said.

"Oh, really? Okay then, how about a day with Kabuto?"

Maddie's left started to twitch uncontrollably with anger and fear.

"I think you broke her," Shad said in between munches.

"BREAKFAST!" Mdog roared.

The Akatsuki dashed over to the dinning room table. Their eyes were widened and mouths dropped to the floor with drool. On a large mahogany table was stacked and mounted with tons of food. Pancakes, biscuits, pastries, bacon, sausage, eggs; what ever breakfast food you wanted it was there.

"Well, Mdog said grabbing a plate, are you going to eat or stand there gawking?"

And then, faster than Dick Chaney can shot his friend in the face, the Akatsuki had pilled food on their plates and already at the table.

1 hour later…

**BURP**! Itachi went. "Excuse me."

"Ahh…" Deidara sighed. "That hit the spot."

"Yeah…" Kisame sighed. "I agree. Thanks for the meal Mdog."

"No problem," Mdog replied. "I got lunch and dinner covered too."

"Yes.Yes. That's very good." Itachi groaned. "But have you forgotten already?"

Everyone except Itachi went like this; ?

**Sigh** "We're supposed to teach the girls how to do some basic training techniques!"

The Akatsuki just nodded in response.

"Okay then," Itachi said wiping crumbs off his face, "to the woods!"

Woods/Forest  
"Line up nebbies," Itachi instructed while puffing up his chest. "By the end of this training session, all of you will have some basic knowledge about the ninja techniques and your own special ability. Any questions?"

"I have a question!" Cried Maddie. "I HAVE A QUESTION!"

**SIGH** "What is it Maddie?"

"I- forgot what I was going to say," Maddie grinned.

"Whatever," Itachi groaned. "Let's just get the training started."

Basic Training Part 1

"Okay," Sasori said. "Let's start with one of the basic techniques; starting with chakra concentration. Now, I want all of you to climb up this tree but with no hands." Raven went first only to knock herself unconscious.

"So," Maddie sighed. "What else you got?

Basic Training Part 2

'This will be fun.' Kisame thought to him self. "Let's try water walking."

"Fine," Mdog grumbled. " But I don't think this is going to end well."

Mdog perfected the hand signs, but when she stepped on the water, she fell five seconds later.

"NEXT!" Mdog & Maddie shouted.

Basic T raining Part 3

"This is the simplest jutsu in the book." Itachi glared. "You better get it right. Now watch me.

**Poof** ( I'm to lazy to type the jutsu's P)

When the smoke cleared, Itachi had a triple D bust, curvy feminine hips, and the same jackass look on his face.

" HOT DAMN!" The rest of the Akatsuki cried.

"Hmph," Deidara pouted. "He's not that cute."

" Itachi isn't cute, Kisame drooled, "he's f---ing gorgeous!"

"Anyway," Itachi said rolling his eyes, " just attempt the jutsu."

**POOF**

**POOF**

**POOF**

**POOF**

"Oh God, Shad cried. "I look like a slut from Hooters!"

" Ugh." Mdog growled in disgust. " As do I."

" Holy s—t!" Maddie screamed. "I almost look like Tsunade!"(Mdog : minus the glasses of course)

As for Freeglader she decided to remain silent until the jutsu ran out.

"NEXT!" The girls screamed at the Akatsuki.

Oh, great. It was coming and the girls knew. A girl so stupid that she mocked the famous Uchiha without thinking of the consiques.

**POOF**

Shad looked exactly like Itachi except she didn't have the lines on her face. Had more of a bigger bust size than Tsunade's (that's saying something) and more of a seductive waist line than Itachi.

"Can I do your hair!" Deidara shouted to Shad.

"Yay!" Shad screamed. "Dei wants to do my hair!"

"That," Mdog groaned. "Didn't sound right."

Yep. Everyone agreed with Mdog. Not at all.

Itachi's eyes burned with envy and lunged for Shad's throat. Unfortunately, Shad wasn't paying attention (Doesn't surprise me) and next thing you know is that Itachi is shaking Shad like a British nany.(Sorry to those who are British)

"That's enough training for now." Zetzu said appearing out of nowhere.

"Whatever," Freeglader sighed. "We just want to back to the cave."

"Fine," Itachi groaned. "Pick up Raven and let's head back. Oh! And when we are at home what game do want to play?"

The sky darkened and the clouds started to rumble. Maddie, Freeglader, and Mdog looked at each other while grinning.

"Truth…or DARE!" Maddie snickered.

"No!" Shad shouted. "I mean, YES, YES!

Everyone just shook their heads and sighed.

End of chapter 4

Mdog: I am so sorry for the long wait folks!

Itachi: NO! You're not sorry!

Mdog: Shut up! Anyway, read and review!


	5. The Begining of Truth or Dare!

Mdog: YES! A weekend with nothing to do…except type up chapters to this story….sigh

Itachi: Heh. At least your getting it over with.

Mdog: Yeah, yeah. Let's gets this thing over with.

Itachi: Mdog does not own Naruto. Belive me, if she did-

Mdog: That's enough.

Recap: "Fine. Itachi groaned. "Pick up Raven and let's head back. Oh! And when we head back to the cave, what game do you want to play?"

The sky darkened and the clouds started to rumble. Maddie, Freeglader, and Mdog looked at each other while grinning.

"Truth… or Dare!" Maddie snickered.

End Recap:

"NO!" Shad shouted. "I mean, yes, yes!"

Everyone just sighed in response. Both Akatsuki and girls were in the living room sitting a circle.

"On second thought, Shad nerously cried, I don't want to do this!

"Why?!" Raven hollered.

"Because I'll be the butt of every joke!"

"That's why the Akatsuki is here". Maddie growled

"Oh yeah…" Said Shad.

"So who goes first?" Maddie questioned.

No one rasied there hands.

"Okay, Maddie sighed, then we'll have to spin the bottle!"

Now everyone's hands were raised.

"Okay, how about Maddie goes first?" Mdog smirked.

Everyone pointed to other members or at the rest of the girls.

"Oh well, Maddie sighed. "Since we can't come to a conclusion, Enie, Mieni, Mini Mo…"

"NO!" The Akatsuki cried.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

-DING DONG-

"YAY!" The Akatsuki cried.

"I'llgetit", Kisame said full sprit towards the door.

"What do you guys want?" Kisame growled darkly.

Orochimaru waltzed (Yes he waltzed) through the door followed by his second shadow, Kabuto, who was followed by our favorite goody-two shoes; Tobi. (He's such a good boy!Gives Tobi cookie)

"Oh god," Everyone groaned. "Not Tobi."

But Tobi is a good boy! Shad chirped.

"That's my line," Zetzu whinned.

"How'd you guys get here in the first place? Itachi questioned.

"We just followed this baka," Orochimaru stated while pointing at Tobi who was sitting on the floor.

"Oh,ok." Maddie sighed. "Just play with us. Now I pick Kazuku."

"Yes?" Kazuku squeaked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Kazuku gulped.

"I dare you to end your sentence with 'In my pants' or 'In bed'," Maddie sneared.

Kazuku gaped at Maddie in complete shock.

"I hate you," Kazuku growled. "I n bed."

Everyone died with laughter but Maddie who was trying so hard to control your laughter only to burst out hollowing.

"My turn!" Shad chirped. " Hey Kazu!"

"It's Kauzuku . and what now?' Kazuku growled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kazuku sighed. 'Okay there is no way I can screw this up.' He thought to himself.

"Is Hidan your partner?" Shad innocently asked.

'Oh shit', Kazuku groaned in his head, not again'.

And speak of the devil, Hidan was finnaly done with his bizarre ritual. He walked down the stairs only to hear Kazuku say-

"…Yes. Hidan is my partner…in bed."

Faster than Michael Jackson could leave the country, Hidan was back into the prayer room.

"Okay," Kazuku sighed. "It's my turn. In bed."

"Just don't screw it up," Itachi snickered.

"Hn. Since Itachi seems so smart, Itachi, truth or dare?" Kazuku glared.

" Damn it, why me? Itachi groaned.

End Part 1 of Chapter 5

Itachi: Thank God you stopped!

Mdog: Oh don't worry. I'll be typing after I get some reviews. **Evil smirk**

Itachi: gulps hard Don't review for the love of God!

Mdog: Oh no, everyone will be dying to see your Truth or Dare.

Itachi: Meep!


	6. The Middle of T or D and something more!

Mdog: I'm back!

Itachi: NO!NO!NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mdog: Hehe I'll do the disclaimer this time. **Sigh** I do not own Naruto. Or Roman Dirge's Lenore.

Itachi: 0.o nooo….

"…Well?" Kakuzu asked.

"To hell with it!" Itachi screamed. "I choose dare!"

"I dare u to act to, 'Pop goes the Weasel!' And Kisame you have to help."

"Okay." Kisame shrugged.

Kakuzu started to sing the parts of Pop goes the Weasel.

" 'Round and round the cobbler's bench the Kisame chased the Itachi…'

Kisame chases Itachi around the living room.

"…The Kisame thought it was all fun fun…POP goes the weasel!"

Itachi drops down suddenly as if he was dead and Kisame screams, "NOOOO! Hold on Itachi!"

"…A penny for a pool of thread – a penny for a needle…that's the way the money goes ….POP goes the weasel!"

At this point, Itachi makes a fake blood puddle seeping from his back and Kisame is screaming bloody murder.

"…A half a pound of penny rice – a half a pound of treacle…."

"What is treacle?" Mdog asked.

**Sob** Itachi…sob…

**Gasp** Hold me Kisame….

(There not gay in this fic. Okay? Okay. Continue reading.)

"…Mix it up and make it nice…"

"I always loved you Itachi!" Kisame cried dramaticly.

"Oh, that's ni- NANI ?!" Itachi yelped.

"…POP goes the weasel! In my pants."

"Awww," Shad cooed. The perfect couple."

Everyone glared and threw watermelons at her.

"Fire watermelons!" Freeglader shouted. Aim… _FIRE_!

"Ack!" Shad shrieked waiting for the impact to come but it never came.

"DARN IT! WE MISSED!" Freeglader growled.

Everyone circled around Shad and threw tomatoes at her instead. Itachi and Kisame sat down back into the circle and continued on with the game.

" So Kabuto, Itachi grinned, are you gay?"

"Yes! Yes! I mean not my place." Maddie said shifty-eyed.

At this everyone moved closer towards Kabuto, waiting for his answer.

Kabuto just glances at Maddie out of the corner of his eye and meeps… 'No.'

"Your gay admit it Kabuto," Maddie accused.

"No. I. Am. Not." Kabuto gritted through his teeth

"Then why are you trying so hard to please my hissy!"

"Uh…well…um," Kabuto stuttered. Each word became smaller than the last.

"I rest my case," Maddie grinned triumphantly.

"My turn," Kabuto grumbled. "I choose…Deidara.

"Whatever un." Deidara sighed.

"I dare you to kiss Sasori infront of Freeglader!'

Sasori and Deidara had readable faces that said 'WTF!' and Kabuto was laughing like the gay man he is.

"Hey!" Shad growled. "Why are you picking on freeglader?!"

"Yeah!" Mdog glared. "Don't worry though I'll whoop his ass old school.

So Kabuto's face went from this - to this – 0.o

Mdog took off her studded belt and…you know the rest. But eventually, Dei and Sasori had to kiss infront of Freeglader. ( Mdog: That's enouth for now. I would countine but this is a T rated fic not M. **ahem** On with the story.)

"So…uh…" Mdog coughed. "Let's continue with the game shall we?"

Else Where

"Hey Anna," Kitty asked.

"Yes, Kitty?" Anna replied not looking up from her manga.

"I wounder were the guys are…"

"Ya…I've noticed that their not around…"

"Oh well! More pocky and manga for us!"

Back at the Humble abode

"ACHOO!" The girls sneezed.

"Hn. Somebody is taking about us," Maddie sniffed.

"Back to the game," Orochimaru hissed. "I'm growing impatient."

"Aren't we all." Mdog huffed right beside him.

"My turn un!" Deidara said brushing his teeth.

"Okay, un! I chose…Mdog! UN!"

"Huh? Mdog questioned while bitting her nails.

"And I want Orochimaru to give Mdog the curse seal mark! Un!"

Orochimaru and Mdog had looks that said WTF?! While everyone was having laugh-attacks…or heart attacks…you decide.

"Hold the hell up, hold the hell up!" Mdog panicked. "I beat up Kabuto to make you and Sasori feel better and I get the harsh treatment? That's the last time I try to make you feel better Deidara!"

Orochimaru just blinked and stared at Deidara with disbelief.

"Deidara," Orochimaru whimpered.

"Un?"

"I hate you."

"Thanks for letting me know. Now kiss/ bite Mdog!"

"HELL NO!" Orochimaru and Mdog shouted.

"I don't know what snake-man has!" complained Mdog.

"I'll take care of it, Kabuto whezzed. Eventhough you beat me up pretty bad I can't hold a grudge for that long."

"Why?" Mdog growled suspicacly.

"I don't want to work with you !" Kabuto shouted.

"Makes perfect scence…" Maddie said occupied in her own thoughts.

"Whatever, Orochimaru growled. "Lets get this over with."

Mdog: Ha! Cliffhanger suckas!

Itachi: Hn. You said you would update this chapter soon…what was the hold up?

Mdog : I'm grounded from the computer until my grade in world history goes back up

Itachi: So how did you….

Mdog: I can sometimes use it on weekends

Itachi: Okay. Good enough for me.

Mdog: don't forget to read and review!


	7. The End of T&D and a Horrifing Start!

Mdog: Sorry people! I was delayed at updating my story!

Itachi: I'll say…

Mdog: Shut up!

Itachi: NO WAY. I want to see you get kissed my Orochimaru!

Mdog: You sick, sick, ninja…

Itachi: **chuckles**

Mdog: Whatever, I don't own Naruto…if I did…Sasuke and Kabuto would no longer exist…

Itachi: That's harsh. Oh well, read and review!

Orochimaru pecked Mdog on the cheek,(mdog: brrr!) and Mdog did the same. Maddie growled and bit Deidara.

Yeoch! Un! That hurt! And that wasn't a kiss!

Yes it was, Mdog protested. You didn't say how long or were to kiss the person.

DAMN! Deidara cursed. But Orochimaru still has to give you the curse seal mark…if that's ok Orochimaru…

Hn. I could always use another pawn…

Don't you underestimate me-

PICK ME INSTEAD! Maddie chirped. Me! Me! MEEEE!!!

NO! Deidara barked. Just Mdog! Un! -**bites Deidara**-

Ow. Mdog hissed. (mdog: Oh no the curse is working! I'm hissing! NOOO!) Um, where did you bite me?

Below your neck, Orochimaru shrugged. No big deal.

No big deal? Mdog said tonelessly. Her last bit of sanity snapped in half. NO BIG DEAL?!?!

Oh crap. Went through everyone's minds.

My friend loves you to death and will do anything for you, did you hear me? ANYTHING TO BE WITH YOU AND YOU STILL BITE ME!! (mdog: ya im pissed)

Orochimaru blown back Mdog's small speech, and said nothing. But everyone said in there minds; And I thought Mdog was the sane one.

Maddie raised and eyebrow and gave a look at Mdog who grinned nervously. Maddie grabbed Deidara , clenched his neck, and shook his neck, hoping it will break.

I'm s-sorry, Deidara gasped for air. I had no idea.Un!

Maddie soon released him.

Whatever, Mdog sighed. It can't be helped…Man, my curse mark is driving me crazy…

Orochimaru raised and eyebrow. How so?

Well, it its burning pain and very itchy at the same time. Mdog stated.

Then very suddenly Mdog threw her self on the ground, the pain getting worse and spreading throughout her body.

Cool! Maddie said in amazement looking at the designs on Mdog's skin.

There were almost cloud- shaped, the Akatsuki's logo.

M-Make it stop…Mdog groaned.

Kabuto got up and dragged Mdog by her foot taking her to the medical room.

[ Medical Room

Well, Mdog wheezed. That was fun as a barrel of monkeys.

Hn. Kabuto sighed. Was it that bad?

Ok, Mdog glared. Think of this; you're in a box that's above 80 degrees and that box keeps getting smaller and the temurture keeps rising.

I don't that's ever happened to any of us before…Kabuto mumbled.

Whatever just finish healing me so I can get back to the game. Mdog was losing her sanity by the minute.

[End Medical Room

Mdog walked back to the living room and sat down next to Orochimaru.

Un! Your turn M.D.! Un! Deidara chirped.

Mdog just glared with murderous intent.

I pick, Mdog thought. I pick, MADDIE!

Hn? Why me? Why me o' lord? Maddie whined.

Whatever. Dog sighed.

Maddie sighed still wondering what she done wrong. Truth. No! Wait! Dare! I mean truth! I mean…

Make up your mind! Everyone hollered.

Ok! Sheesh! You guys are so moody! Um…I pick dare…

Very well, Mdog grinned. Mattie, you shall go on a date-

Ok….with who? Maddie questioned.

Im getting to that, Malia huffed. You shall go on a date with either Sasuke or Kabuto.

YES! Kabuto cried on the top of his pathetic lungs.Um…I mean….oh no?

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?! Maddie sceamed in horror.

Absolutly nothing, Mdog sneered. Unless of course you really want to date Sasuke.

ACK! Maddie jumped. I know Sasuke's hot, but I don't want to date the ass hat!

I have choosen someone worthy, Orochimaru thought to himself. This Mdog is truly evil. Even more evil than me! Nah, that's too much credit. She's just evil.

Hey! Tobi cried out by getting everyone's attention. Freeglader didn't get her turn!

Oh yeah, everyone said remembering. Sorry Freeglader.

Whatever, Freeglader replied coldly. Im just enjoying the show.

So…Mdog sighed. Who are you going to choose Maddie?

Ugh! Maddie shouted in disgust! Fine! I choose…KABUTO! shudders

YES! Kabuto cheered. IN YOUR FACE SASUKE! I HAVE A DATE!

coughretardcough Mdog scoffed.

Mdog, when is the date? Kabuto chirped. Tomorrow afternoon at 6:30 to be exact.

Can't wait Maddie gritted through her teeth.

[ End Chapter 7

Mdog: Well that's all folks!

Ithachi: Till the next chapter that is…

Mdog: Hush! Sorry to everyone that reads this story that I haven't been updating my chapters. I have been occupied.

Itachi: I accept your apologize.

Mdog: I wasn't talking to you!

Itachi: So what? I had to wait too…

Mdog: hn. Read and Review!


End file.
